This invention relates to beverage container holders and more particularly to a container holder or "cupholder" for an automotive vehicle or the like which is storable in a flush manner within a conforming recess formed in a vehicle wall panel.
The prior art is replete with beverage container holders offered as original equipment on automotive vehicles. Such holders are typically integrated into an armrest, console, side panel, or the like. One example of such a vehicle beverage container holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,908 issued Mar. 29, 1988 to Dykstra et al. The '908 patent shows a support housing for a container holder having a recess receiving the holder in a folded storage mode adapted to unfold from the housing to define an extended holder in-use mode. The holder member includes a pair of arcuate foldable members which unfold in a plane orthogonal to the movement of the container holder member with respect to the recess.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,823 issued Dec. 15, 1987 to Mills et al. discloses a cup holder belt into a vehicle trim structure such as a door trim panel so as to be incorporated as an integral part of the vehicle's interior and minimize bulk, attachment and support requirements. The cup holder comprises two plate members having edges which are connected to each other by a hinge, and opposite edges which are connected to a housing carried in the trim panel. One plate covers an access opening to the housing in the trim panel and movement thereof carries the second plate from a stowed position behind and parallel with the first plane to a cup supporting position in which the second plate projects horizontally form the trim panel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,480, issued Jul. 23, 1985 to Pratt, discloses a collapsible cup holder adapted for permanent securement to an appropriate supporting surface. The Pratt reference teaches a U-shaped collapsible holder assembly to support the weight of the container and a U-shaped collapsible retaining assembly to maintain the container in the desired position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,679, issued Mar. 9, 1993 to Harper, discloses a collapsible beverage holder which can be maintained in a receiving position when in use and which can be folded down when not in use.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,009, issued Aug. 30, 1994 to Lehner, discloses a vehicle installed retractable holding device for drink containers having a fastening panel with a tray supported thereto adapted to be folded-out for receiving the bottom of the container. An annularly shaped holder is supported above the tray on the fastening panel to pivot between a folded-out position and a retracted position.